Yearning Prayers
by Amy1000
Summary: Nick feels lonely with the other survivors in love, so he prays for love too. And his prayers is answered with a copy of himself. sexy times ahead. Don't like, Don't read!


Yearning Prayers.

Nick X Nick

''cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust''

Nick was jealous.

Everyone of his fellow survivors had someone to love.

Rochelle and Coach had each other and Ellis had Zoey.

But Nick had noone.

The only survivors left were Bill, Francis and Louis but they were all unattractive and not his type.

He had had a relationship with Francis a short time but it didn't work out since they were so different.

Nick wanted someone who was as him.

But that was hard to find so he was sad most of the time.

But even though Nick wasn't so religious, our heavenly father had heard Nick's silent prayers of a mate and would soon answer them.

One night Nick felt the tension in the shared house too unbearable with the two other pairs kissing and went to his room and out on the large balcony he had built.

He leaned against the railing and looked at the full moon and sent another silent prayer to the heavens that he would soon find love too.

He had barely finished the prayer before he noticed light coming from behind him and he looked back, thinking it was burning.

It was bad if it was burning because he still had some molotovs in his room as a tiny memory and if they caught fire hell would break.

But as soon as he turned, the light dissapeared and he stared at...himself?

He couldn't believe his eyes.

A perfect copy of him stood there and looked back at him.

Nick took a step towards the other Nick and reached out to feel if it was just a mind trick or if it was real.

He reached until he touched the other one and it was no trick.

The person or whatever it was, was real.

He backed slowly, because now he was scared but Other Nick followed and didn't stop when Nick stopped backing.

He walked until the two men were so close that they almost were flat against each other.

''What are you?'' Nick asked his copy.

''Im merely god's answer to your prayers of a partner just like yourself'' the copy said and reached his hands to Nick's face, and carressed his cheekbones and Nick let a tear fell and the copy reacted by kissing where the tear fell on his cheek.

Then he let his lips travel until he met with Nick's own lips.

Nick opened his mouth to let out a moan and the other Nick seized the opportunity and slipped his tongue in. They stood like that for a long time until they ran out of breath.

They broke the kiss and the other Nick spoke again.

''Let's go inside. it's getting cold and it's more comfortable to make love on a bed than a balcony floor.''

Nick couldn't do more than agree and they went inside Nick's room.

As soon as the door was closed, other nick began the kissing again while they slowly walked to the bed.

Nick felt the bed tap the backside of his legs and lowered himself on the bed with Other Nick on top.

Nick already knew he wouldn't be topping based on his emotional state and the other one's dominant aura.

so he just went with the flow.

Other Nick began to remove his jacket and soon it was gone.

Then he went on with the blue shirt and carefully removed it, careful not to pop any buttons.

When that was gone too he broke the kiss and began to kiss and suck on Nick's neck while his hands travelled all over his chest, especially over the sensitive nipples.

Nick tried to hold back but couldn't help the small moans that slipped out over the sensation of his neck being carressed by lips and his chest by professional hands.

He felt that his erection began to be impatient and he looked begging at Other Nick, who seemed to get the point as his hands left the chest and traveled down to the zipper of the white pants and began unzipping while he placed his mouth on one nipple and bit down carefully.

Nick moaned again and even louder when Other Nick's hand went down in his boxers and started to carress his member.

Not long after, Other Nick removed both his pants and boxers and he soon laid there completely naked.

Other Nick sat up a little to take in his full body with his eyes but Nick grew impatient and reached his hands to remove the other man's clothes too.

Soon they were a pile on the floor and Other Nick lowered himself again on nick and began grinding their erections together while they began the kissing again.

But the kiss broke again and Nick felt two fingers trying to get in his mouth and fully understanding what was expected, he opened and started to lick the fingers.

He went on for a while until Other Nick removed them and Nick had to bite his lip when they were placed on the tight ring of muscles on his ass and when they went in he released his lip and hissed out a soft growl of pleasure and a little pain.

The fingers began scizzoring to stretch his asshole and when they were pulled out he let out a cry of dissapointment.

He felt the weight on the bed shift so it became heavier at his knees and he knew what was gonna happen now.

So many of the women he had slept with had done this to him but this was different.

It was usually them begging but now it was himself that stood for that when he felt lips encircle his cock.

The tongue moving up and down his dick was very skilled and soon Nick felt his orgasm building.

With a quite high ''im coming'' he came into Other Nick's mouth who swallowed every drip of it.

Other Nick let Nick's cock leave his mouth, which were soon replaced by hands trying to get it up again.

It didn't take long.

As soon as it were up again he positioned his cock against Nick's hole and looked with a questioning face at Nick, who nodded, then he pushed it in.

It felt so nice to Nick.

He had been without it for so long and every thrust sent moans of sheer pleasure through his mouth..

It didn't take long for Other Nick to find that sweet spot in nick that made him gasp for air and sent stars flying whenever it was hit.

Other Nick bent down and kissed Nick again while picking up speed because they both felt they were close.

He reached a hand down and stroked Nick's cock in time with the thrusts.

''Let's come in unison, my beauty'' Other Nick said with a low, passionate voice, and indeed they did.

Nick's cum were splattered all over their chests and stomachs and Other Nick's were sent deep into Nick.

After that, Other Nick Collapsed on top of Nick and they layed panting for some minutes, before they looked at each other and met lips together in a passionate kiss again.

''T-That was s-so good'' Nick stammered while smiling.

''Indeed, my love'' Other Nick replied, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

They never noticed the form who slowly closed the door while gathering strength after cumming.

Ellis had walked by when he heard noises coming from inside the door and he opened the door and peeked in.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

Two Nicks having sex!

The scenery was quite arousing so he had opened his pants and started masturbating while watching.

He had cummed when they came and after, he was sitting against the wall, trying to take it all in.

He was indeed secretly in love with Nick but he never had the courage to say it since he thought Nick was straight.

And then Zoey came along and things had been messed up.

But now he knew Nick was Homosexual, or at least Bi but he seemed to be already taken.

Ellis stood up and slowly walked to his room for the night, wondering how his dreams would turn out.

...

The clock was 3:am when Nick woke up.

He looked around for his other self, but to his horror he couldn't find him.

Then he noticed the balconydoor was open.

He wired the bedcover around him and went out.

Other Nick stood by the railing and looked out over the landscape when he heard someone approaching so he turned around and saw Nick a few steps behind him.

He closed the distance between them and pulled Nick into a sitting hug when he saw tears flowing from Nick's eyes.

''What's the matter, love?'' He asked.

''Please don't leave me.'' Nick answered because something in his head told him that Other Nick had to return from where he came from.

''Im afraid i have too, love. But don't worry, i will sooner than you think return to you.'' with those words he locked lips with Nick one last time.

When they broke, Other nick began to turn transparent and Nick grasped him as if it was for his life.

but it was in vain.

With one last smile on his lips, Other Nick dissapeared in front of his eyes in a shimmer and Nick was left alone on the balcony.

Tears fell again, but he knew he would return soon.

So he looked up to the sky and said:

''I'll be waiting for you even if it is forever.'' after that he went in again.

The end

.


End file.
